<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prairie Grass by Ozan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408076">Prairie Grass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozan/pseuds/Ozan'>Ozan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jane is a cowboy??, Maura's gonna ride that pony, alternative universe, yeehaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozan/pseuds/Ozan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Rizzoli is a rancher in the middle of nowhere. When a rogue cow ruins Jane's evening it may actually not be quite so ruined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles &amp; Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helllooooooo this is my first fic. I LOVE  Jane and Maura and I thought I'd try my hand at this. This has been a story that I've wanted to write for a while. I would really appreciate any feedback anyone could give me!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*edit* 2/9/21 </p><p>HELLO ALL!!! So, it's been a whirlwind of a time since I started writing. This fic has BY FAR been my most successful work!! So thank you for that!!! I've recently come back to look over this fic for formatting and editing problems, of which I have found several. I wanna make this easier for you guys to read!! Thus, enjoy the new and improved Prairie Grass!!! Let me know what y'all think of it. The story will remain the same, the only thing will be just some cleaning up! </p><p>ALSO......who knows, maybe a new chapter is in the future.</p><p>Love, Oz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane Rizzoli loaded the last bag of feed into the back of her truck and shut the tailgate. She turned to the man behind her and flashed him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Theo, ‘preciate the help as always.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem Jane, be seeing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane hopped in her pickup and fired it up, she gave the feed man one last wave and rumbled off. As she turned out of the parking lot of the feed store she fiddled with the tuning knob on the radio until she found a station that was playing a song she liked.</p><p> </p><p>Jane Rizzoli was a solid, strong woman who stood about 5’ 10” with black hair and brown eyes. Her nearly 30 years of working outside on the ranch gave her skin a warm bronze color and the rough work left her strong, the sinews in her arms popped as she gripped the steering wheel, waiting for the red light to turn green. The warm peace in the cab of the truck was broke as Jane’s phone began to ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey ma what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane, did you remember to go by the grocery and pick up the extra gallon of milk? Your brother has just about finished this one off and you know how he gets if he doesn’t have his morning milk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, thanks for reminding me, I almost left town, I’ll swing by and grab it right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Janie, I’ll see you when you get home, drive safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane glanced out her side mirror and merged into the next lane, after a few blocks she turned into the grocery store, found the closest spot, and hopped out of her truck. She tapped her front pocket to make sure she had her wallet on her and sauntered into the store. Jane hummed to herself as she walked down the freezer aisle and headed towards the milk. She grabbed the gallon and turned to go but stopped and grabbed an extra just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Jane began to head to the registers when she decided to take a detour through the produce section so she could get some more tomatoes for her daily turkey sandwich. Jane was so preoccupied with balancing the two gallons of milk while trying to put tomatoes in a bag that she didn’t notice the honey blond woman watching her.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it one of the gallons slipped from her grasp and sped towards the ground. From out of nowhere a hand shot out and caught it at the last second. Jane looked up and her eyes found themselves momentarily lost in the hazel eyes just inches from hers.</p><p> </p><p>Jane cleared her throat. “Shit, thanks for that, it woulda been a bitch to clean up.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond peered at her for a moment and then spoke. “Of course, it’s no problem. Although, maybe a cart or basket will be useful next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah, I spose you’ve got a point.” An awkward silence fell over them.</p><p> </p><p>The woman standing before Jane was beautiful. She took a second to appraise her. For a town as small as Macomb, this woman was dressed in elegance. The nude Ann Taylor dress hugged her curves comfortably, and Jane had the sneaking suspicion that if the woman was stripped of the matching heels on her feet, she’d be at least three inches shorter than herself.</p><p> </p><p>The woman did not take her eyes off Jane’s face in the several seconds that had passed. Wanting to break the silence, Jane shifted the tomatoes to her left and extended her right towards the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Jane.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s eyes widened happily, and she pushed her hand into Jane’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Jane, my name is Maura.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane suddenly became very aware of how soft the hand in hers was, and probably how rough her own calloused hand felt to Maura. She let go quickly despite the fact that a small voice in her mind wanted nothing more than to hold that hand for hours. Jane quickly shook that voice away and smiled at Maura.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, thanks again for not letting my milk go all over the place.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very welcome, I’m happy to help.” Jane smiled at Maura one more time and started to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced back over her shoulder and her stomach jumped when she saw that Maura had been watching her walk away. She felt her cheeks get red and looked away quickly. Jane paid for her items at the register and walked out of the grocery store. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the early evening air. She got in her truck and started the half-hour drive home, her thoughts occupied by the short encounter with the devastatingly beautiful woman in the grocery store.</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s family ranch laid about 25 miles northeast of Macomb. Right in the heart of cattle country, her family of 5 cared for about 700 head of Angus cattle. Her parents, Frank Sr. and Angela were the 4<sup>th</sup> generation of Rizzoli’s to care for the land. They had three children: Jane, the oldest, Frankie Jr., and Tommy. The Rizzoli children all attended Macomb Public Schools when they were young and after they went off to college they returned to the ranch except for Tommy, who chose to follow a different path and become an investment banker back east. Frank Sr. wasn’t super happy when he broke the news to him that he wouldn’t be coming home to stay but now there was no one prouder of his son than him.</p><p> </p><p>After traveling 15 minutes east on the highway Jane turned off onto the poorly paved county road north and crossed the railroad tracks. It’s another 15 minutes of travel before her truck crosses the cattle guard onto the family property.</p><p> </p><p>Jane rolled into the driveway of her parents’ house and shut the truck off. Grabbing the milk, she stepped out and started up the walkway to the door. She felt a soft brush against her calves and looked down to the resident tabby cat weaving her way through Jane’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Georgina, did Frankie not feed you yet?” The cat mewled softly at her in response. Jane chuckled and opened the door to the house. Instantly her nose was met with the strong smells of her mother’s shepherd’s pie and her stomach rumbled. “HEY FRANKIE!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane! For chrissakes you don’t need to yell.” Her mother’s tone was stern, but her eyes were soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, ma, where’s Frankie? Georgina and the other hellions ‘bout tripped me coming in the door he must not’ve fed ‘em yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a series of pounding steps rang out and the two women turned their heads towards the basement staircase. A large figure darted out the front door and then came back in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Janie you don’t need to yell,” he mocked. Frankie stood before them already in his old high school basketball shorts and ratty t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been taller than Jane since his sophomore year in high school but there was no mistaking the fact that she could still kick his ass if she wanted to. Like Jane and Tommy, he bore the same signature Rizzoli olive skin and black hair.  </p><p> </p><p>“Careful, before I take you down and give you a noogie,” Jane threatened her brother lightly. “You mind taking these, I got you two just because I know how much of a milk fiend you are.” Jane held out the gallons to her brother and he took them with joy.</p><p>“Thanks, Jane, now you won’t have to feel my wrath tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane scoffed and turned to her mother. “Smells good ma,” she said while peering around her mothers’ shoulder to see what was sitting on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and I’m sure you’ll find out how it tastes when you eat with us tonight,” said Angela nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Jane feigned annoyance, “Aw come on ma, I’m a grown woman I can’t always have my <em>mommy</em> making me supper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane Clementine Rizzoli don’t you pretend that you don’t absolutely live for me making you meals. Besides, I need to feed my kids, you and Frankie are far too skinny.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiled and threw up her hands in mock defeat. “Alright, you win. You’ve twisted my arm, I guess I’ll stay for supper.</p><p> </p><p>It was well after 9 by the time Jane walked through her own front door. She lived in another house on the family ranch.</p><p> </p><p>While it was only a quarter of a mile away from where her parents and brother lived, it was plenty of privacy for herself. The ground floor held a kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, and laundry room. And the upstairs held her bedroom, a spare bedroom, and the other bathroom. Unlike most houses, this one was incredibly open air. Instead of the upper floor covering the entirety of the house, it was open and a catwalk overlooked the living room. Large windows covered the south wall from floor to ceiling, allowing plenty of natural light to enter into the space. The house had been built several years before Jane was born and was where her father lived before, he met her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Janes and she loved it immensely. It overlooked their main hay meadow, and in the mornings, she could watch the sunrise through the vast windows. Jane kicked her boots off and let herself fall to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>It was only May but even now there was enough work to be done in a day that left her tired. She groaned inwardly knowing that tomorrow she and Frankie had about a half-mile of fence to put up so that pasture would be ready for the cows when it came time to send them out to summer grass. She let herself lay on the couch a few minutes longer before she got up and hauled her tired body up the stairs to her room. As she fell asleep, the thoughts in the back of her mind were on the shadowy figure of a honey blond woman.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>            The hot sun beat down on the siblings as they placed the posts in the ground and stretched the wires. Jane looked up to the sky in the hopes that she would see a nice fat cloud floating towards the sun, but there was no such luck to be found.</p><p> </p><p>The day was clear and blue. No breeze blew and the heat was encroaching on stifling. The bugs and birds were loud in the background, and the only other sounds to be heard was the thudding of dirt coming out of holes and the labored breathing of whoever was digging. They were about halfway done when the radio call came.</p><p>           </p><p>“Frankie? Jane? Do you copy?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Frankie looked up and Jane and grabbed the radio from the front seat of the pickup. “Yeah, dad, what’s up?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Calf 576 in the south pasture was down when I drove through earlier, looks like he might need some doctoring. Can you and your sister run down there when you get done fencing and see what all he might need?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yeah, no problem. Over and out.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Over and out.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Frankie looked at Jane. “How much you think we have left? Couple hours?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane glanced down the fence line and could see the corner post in the distance. “Yeah, I’d say that, at least. Probably not more than 3.”</p><p>           </p><p>             Frankie nodded and picked his diggers back up. Jane felt the aching in her right shoulder and willed it to go away as she kept digging. By 4 o’clock they were just finishing the last wrap of wire around the corner post when they felt a breeze begin to blow. And by the time they had reached the house to get the medicine they needed for the calf the breeze had turned into a strong wind, with it came the clouds Jane had so desperately been asking for earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>            As Jane was opening the gate to the south pasture, she felt the first drops hit the brim of her hat.</p><p>            “Oh, so now it decides to fuckin’ rain,” she grumbled to her brother as she jumped back into the ranch truck. She grabbed the radio off the dash hand and held it near her face. “Dad, do you copy?” A couple seconds passed and then she heard her father’s voice.</p><p>           </p><p>            “I’m here.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “We’re in the south pasture, where’d you see that calf?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “He was down by the mill. Oh, and make sure to watch out, I was looking through the books and his mom has a comment on her that she’s meaner than snot when you mess with her calf, so make sure Frankie has the stick.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Got it, we’ll let you know how it goes. Over and out.” Jane set the radio back down and looked at her brother. “I hate dealing with these mean ones.”</p><p>            Frankie nodded in agreement as his sister turned the pickup in the direction of the mill.</p><p>            When they popped the next hill, they could see several pairs standing in the area around the water tank. Jane pulled the truck to a stop about 50 yards away and got out, she could see a lone calf laying a short way off and figured that must be him.</p><p> </p><p>            As she and Frankie approached, they could see the calf was breathing heavily, and it didn’t make a move to get up when Jane knelt next to him. The rain had really started to come down and Jane was having to raise her voice for her brother to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>            “Frankie! It looks like pneumonia! Get the penicillin!” As Frankie approached with the syringe in hand the calf began to squirm. “Hey you’re fine, you’re fine. Stop squirming I’m just trying to help.” Jane threw her leg over the midsection of the calf so she could hold it down easier for Frankie to give the medicine.</p><p> </p><p>            When the needle pierced the calf’s skin it let out a yell of surprise. The wind was so loud in their ears that they didn’t hear the pounding footsteps coming up behind them, and when Frankie looked up it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>            The cow had already put the full force of her head into Jane’s shoulder and knocked her off the calf. As fast as he could Frankie lept to his feet and ran at the cow, whooping and throwing his arms up to get her away.</p><p> </p><p>            Seeing that Jane was no longer a threat the cow took her calf and ran off towards the hills. Frankie turned to his sister who was trying to get up from the puddle of mud where she lay.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Shit Jane I’m sorry, I shoulda been watching. We knew she was mean. Are you okay?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane grimaced and looked at her arm. Her shoulder was pulled back at an alarming angle and the only thing she could reason was that on the impact the cow had dislocated her already aching shoulder.</p><p>            “It’s fine Frankie, it was just a mistake, I shoulda been watching too. I think it’s dislocated.” Jane winced as she started walking towards the truck. The siblings were both wet from the rain, and Jane was covered in mud from her fall.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Jane, you probably oughta run to town and have someone in the ER reset that for you. I’ll drop you off at your truck on the way back.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Good idea.” Jane closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek as it felt like Frankie hit every bump in the road on the way back to the house.</p><p> </p><p>            When she got to her truck she climbed in gingerly and started towards town. She had some long drives in her life, but this one with a dislocated shoulder felt like the longest. By the time she pulled into the hospital parking lot it felt like her molars had been ground into nubs from grinding them together so hard. She cradled her arm gently as she approached the front desk. “Uh, hi, yeah I think I’ve dislocated my shoulder and I’m gonna need some help putting it back.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I would say so,” said the woman behind the desk. “Here can you fill these out and I’ll let them know in the back that you need help.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane took the papers handed to her and sat in the nearest seat. Once she had the forms filled out, she set them back on the counter and waited. A nurse emerged from a nearby door and called her name and told her to follow her back.</p><p>           </p><p>            The nurse left her sitting on a bed in a small room. She leaned forward on her knees and put her head in her left hand and closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away. After what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, there was a soft knock on the door.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Okay, Miss Rizzoli so I understand you’ve got a dislocated shoulder?” The doctor stopped sharply when she saw who her patient was.</p><p>           </p><p> Jane cracked an eye open when she heard the sudden silence and was startled to see a familiar and striking figure standing before her.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Maura? I didn’t know you were a doctor here. How long have you worked here?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura considered Jane for a moment. “I don’t really know how you would have known who I was or the fact that I worked here at all,” Maura said with a hint of confusion in her voice. She took in the sight of the woman before her. Although she was hunched over, covered in mud, and in obvious pain, Maura knew she was an impressive specimen after having met her yesterday.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Oh, uh, my ma likes to volunteer here a lot, and she’s a bit of a gossip. Also, this is a pretty small town so usually, I have to hear about the local goings-on over supper. I didn’t mean anything by it, I just would have figured she might have mentioned there was a new doctor in town,” Jane said shyly.</p><p>           </p><p>            “I see, well I’ve only been here for a couple of weeks, so I’m relatively new,” said the doctor as approached Jane. “Shall I take a look at your shoulder? Or would you like to continue your interrogation?” Maura spoke with lightness in her voice and Jane could not help but to get lost in it.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yes, please do so,” she said as she straightened up.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura pulled gloves on her hands and turned to Jane. “Would you mind removing your shirt so I can have a better look at what I’m dealing with?”</p><p> </p><p>            Janes's smile faltered and she looked down. “Uh, yeah sure, no problem.” She didn’t know why but she was suddenly very nervous to be shirtless in front of Maura. She was glad at least that she had worn a pearl snap button down so she could undo the shirt by herself. She might have died if Maura had to unbutton her shirt for her.</p><p> </p><p>            She thought of those soft hands undoing her shirt button by button and felt her face get red. She quickly shook the thought from her head and busied herself with pulling apart the buttons and Maura read over the forms she had filled out earlier. Jane cleared her throat when she was ready, pulling Maura out of her concentration.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor approached Jane and took in the sight before her. She knew she was supposed to be concentrating on the problem at hand, but she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander Jane’s torso. From reading her admittance papers Maura knew that Jane was a rancher and naturally assumed she would be fit, but she was surprised to find the grid of muscles that spread across the woman’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>She could see the sinews in Janes chest and shoulders move as she had removed her shirt. For a brief second Maura thought about what it would be like to run her hands down those muscles, to feel them move and stretch beneath her fingertips. Maybe she could feign the need to do a full-body check over. <em>No, that’s completely unprofessional</em>. “So how did you do this to yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“My brother and I were doctoring a calf and its mom came out of nowhere and blindsided me. I usually consider myself to be fairly durable but when it comes to a 1500-pound cow coming full blast at you, really that’s enough to take anyone down a few notches.”</p><p> </p><p>Maura’s eyes widened. “Yes, I would expect that to be quite humbling. Did she hit you right on or at an angle?” Maura gently prodded the area with her fingertips and Jane hissed in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it was a solid hit; I didn’t see her coming though so I can’t be 100% certain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, well I never guess about things so I can’t say for sure if you have anything broken on the inside of the joint or not. Would you like me to do an x-ray?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, can we just pop it back in?”</p><p>“Yes, I can do that, but really I would suggest getting it looked at further.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine doc, let’s just put ‘er back in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, if you say so,” said Maura with apprehension. “Can you lay down for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane nodded and gingerly eased herself back onto the bed. She winced as her shoulder made contact with the scratchy sheets. Maura reached down and took Jane’s wrist in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I must warn you, this is going to be incredibly painful.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and nodded. Maura took a second to look at Jane’s face and then swiftly pulled Jane’s arm over her head. There was a satisfying pop and the doctor heard Jane yell.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK,” Jane screamed and shot up off the bed. She panted and clutched her arm.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura chuckled. “Well, I did warn you that it would hurt.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I should have taken you more seriously than I did. That hurt like a son of a bitch.” Maura pursed her lips and looked at Jane.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Can you try moving it around, I’d like to see the range of motion you’ve got with it.” Jane lifted her arm over her head and brought it down in front of her body. It was painful but she could do it.</p><p>             “Great, you wait here for a second, I’m going to go get you a soft sling.” After Maura excused herself Jane reached for her light blue button-down and began to try and slip it back on.</p><p> </p><p>            Jane was having trouble getting her right arm back far enough to the armhole and was about to give up when the doctor reentered the room. Maura saw the woman struggling and set the sling down on the bed behind her.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Here, let me help.” She reached behind Jane and brought the shirt around the extra bit that Jane needed. Maura slipped the shirt over Jane’s shoulders and busied herself with fastening the buttons on the shirt.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane couldn’t speak. She watched as Maura’s deft hands clasped each button on her shirt. Her breath hitched in her throat when the doctor’s fingers brushed against her skin as she did that last button at the base of her throat. Jane’s voice was hoarse when she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>            “Thanks. Um, is there anything that I need to do for this?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yes, I’ve brought you a sling to wear. At least for a few days. If you can’t do that then try to put as minimal strain on this that you can. And then I would suggest icing it and using plenty of Tylenol and Motrin.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “What should I do if it keeps hurting or if it pops back out again?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura thought for a moment and then reached into the pocket of her white lab coat and withdrew a small notepad. She began scribbling on it. “Although I doubt the shoulder will pop out again, should the pain become extreme and persistent, here is my phone number so you can call me.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane looked at the piece of paper that Maura was now handing her. “Is it common for doctors to give their patients their personal phone number or am I just special?” She smirked at Maura and waited for an answer. Maura chewed the inside of her cheek a little bit before answering.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Call it a new doctor in a new town wanting to make sure her patients get the level of care they deserve.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Right, of course, that’s completely understandable. And if that patient was to call the new doctor in the new town about something other than their level of care?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Then I suppose that new doctor could at least provide the patient the courtesy of hearing them out.” Maura looked down at her hands and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>            The rancher nodded and stood up. She didn’t place her hat back on her head right away, she felt like she needed something to keep her hands busy.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Well, then I hope to see you around,” Jane said with a smile on her face.</p><p>           </p><p>            “And I, you Jane.” Maura opened the door for Jane to walk out and watched as the rancher sauntered down the hallway.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane got in her truck and released a deep breath that she hadn’t been aware that she was holding in. <em>What the fuck was that, holy shit, holy shit. </em>Jane took a couple of breaths and turned the key, the truck rumbled to life. The rain had stopped, and the night was clear. Jane rolled down her window and let the silky breeze wash over her tired body. She turned right out of the parking lot and headed home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, I appreciate the kudos! I'm going to try and be regular on adding chapters. I'm also not sure right now how long I want this fic to be but if you guys like it and if I keep having steam on it (I work a lot), then I'll just keep chugging along. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but it's just what I was able to get written out before bed, enjoy!</p><p>*2/9/21* Hello!! I've just reformatted this chapter, let me know if there's anything wonky with it!</p><p>love, Oz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maura was woken from a peaceful sleep by the sound of scratching on her floor. She buried her face in her pillow and sighed deeply. It had taken her longer than usual to fall asleep the night before; the sound of the hitch in Jane’s breath as the back of her fingers touched the notch in her throat would not leave her mind. But now the only sound in her head was that of her tortoise on the hunt for food.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor rolled over and sat up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let her feet touch the worn wooden floor. Maura looked down at the large reptile, he looked up at her lethargically. If he could speak, she knew he’d berate her for sleeping late.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay Bass, I’m up there’s no need to yell,” Maura chuckled at her companion’s assertiveness. When it came to his strawberries and spinach the tortoise knew no bounds. Maura pulled her silk robe on over her nightgown and padded down the hall. She could hear scraping behind her and by the time she had his vegetables washed and cut, Bass was at his bowl and waiting patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Maura gave his shell a few soft strokes while he started to dig in. She stood, stretched, and started going through the motions to make her daily green drink, it didn’t taste good but the energy it provided her with was unmatched, and she needed it. Without it, she suspected she would be far more exhausted after the long hours on her feet that her job demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Maura was slightly alarmed that so much of her mind was occupied by the woman she had only met twice. She wondered if Jane’s mind was also on her. She concluded it was a ridiculous notion to have.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing other than the light flirting to tip Maura off that Jane was really interested in her. She mused that Jane could just have a friendly personality, or that Maura was simply a nice piece to look at for the moment. She often found that people were attracted to her at the moment, but when she would open her mouth eyes would glaze over and interest in staying more than the evening was quickly lost. She didn’t bother to continue to contact them anymore, more often than not they didn’t return her calls.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor's mind was in the far reaches of elsewhere when she heard her phone begin to ring from the kitchen counter. She jumped off her yoga mat and sped towards the sound. Her stomach dropped slightly when she saw that it was just her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Maura put the phone up to her ear, “Hi mom, to what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning dear, I just thought I would check in on you, we haven’t spoken in a little while. How are you liking your job?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good, long hours, you’d think for such a rural area I wouldn’t be quite so busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those other doctors probably know you’re significantly more qualified than they are, and they push their cases off on you. You know I still don’t understand why you chose to move all the way out to the middle of nowhere, away from your family and everything you know to help those hillbillies keep their fingers,” her mother said sardonically.</p><p> </p><p>Maura pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and sighed, “I’ve told you, mother, it was a really good opportunity, and besides I wanted a change of pace. And you know good and well we all have the same training, it’s not fair to the others to say they are any less than I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother made a sound of indifference, “Sure, well I still don’t like that you’re so far away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, really. Besides, it’s not forever, just for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just for a while. Honey I need to go, Johnathan is here, apparently, something needs my attention. I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, love you.” She hung up the phone and placed it back on the counter, trying to quell the unnerving feeling of disappointment that she hadn’t just concluded a conversation with a certain raven-haired woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jane spent most of the morning at her parent’s house helping her mother with odd jobs. Her shoulder was still sore and the muscles around the injury were tender and bruised. Normally she would have ignored advice on how to take care of her body.</p><p> </p><p>The mantra of “no pain no gain” has been ubiquitous in her life since childhood, but as she helped her mother water plants and dust the handed-down china, her arm found itself tightly bound against her body in the cloth sling the doctor had given her the previous evening.</p><p> </p><p>Admittingly, Jane found herself somewhat distracted. It became glaringly obvious when she watered the same plant for the third time and water overflowed the pot and into her canvas shoes, “Ah, shit. Fuck,” she muttered as she took a step and her shoe squelched.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got you so distracted?” her mother asked after hearing her daughter’s foul mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I’m distracted?” Jane asked with a slight edge to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother gave her a soft smile and leaned against the kitchen table. “Well if I ignore the fact that you’ve got a shoe full of water, then I think the fact that you rubbed linseed oil and not Windex all over the front glass of the china hutch.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane looked in the direction Angela was referencing and sure enough, there were large, shiny streaks in the glass. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She didn’t want to admit to her mother what had her so distant, but she also didn’t want to lie.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just my shoulder. Hurts a little more than I thought it would.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s mother considered her for a moment and then spoke, “Well if it hurts so much, why don’t you give the doc that worked on you a call and see if this is normal?”</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to change the subject off of her she decided to ask her mother the question that has been in the front of her mind, “Speaking of doctors, how come you didn’t tell us there was a new one in town?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know about the new doc?” Angela asked with a slight grin.</p><p> </p><p>“She was the one who popped my shoulder back in last night,” Jane said in the most casual tone she could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, I see. I guess I didn’t realize it was so important for you to know the goings-on in a place that you don’t work at or visit regularly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright I get it”- Jane cautiously rubbed the sore muscles around her shoulder- “I was just wonderin’, you’re always about the new gossip in the town.”</p><p>“Jane Rizzoli!”-Angela threw the rag she had been using in the direction of her daughter- “I do not <em>gossip</em>. I merely have an interest in what goes on around here. This town is so small, basically, anything new that happens is worth talking about. And as for why I didn’t mention the lovely new Dr. Isles, it really didn’t cross my mind that you would care all too much. I didn’t realize I would be facing the Spanish Inquisition over it,” Angela huffed and turned to walk away, but what Jane couldn’t see was the smirk that played on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, I sat down to write this chapter and before I knew it, 2 hours had flown by. Angela is quite the meddler wouldn't you say? Thank you all for your kind words and kudos! Enjoy!</p><p>*edit 2/10/21* Enjoy the new format, I'm still fixing the other chapters too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela was standing behind the counter in the gift shop of Macomb County Hospital when she saw a woman in a tight red dress breeze past the doorway and down the hall. Immediately it registered to her that it was the new doctor and she sped off in her direction.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Dr. Isles! Is that you?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura turned around and saw the older woman hustling in her direction. She took a moment to remember what her name was and then spoke, “Angela? Is everything okay?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Oh yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to thank you for helping my Janie the other day with her shoulder. I really appreciate it; my kids mean the world to me.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura’s eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face, “You’re Jane’s mom! She had mentioned to me that you often volunteered here. I remember meeting you but when I first started but I obviously didn’t put two and two together.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “She mentioned me, did she? Did she remember to tell you stunningly beautiful and charismatic I am?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura laughed, “No unfortunately she didn’t but I see now that it was a downright crime of her not to.” This caused Angela to blush and swat the doctor on the arm.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Well, she had plenty to say about you. She darn near pulled my teeth out asking me why I never mentioned to her that you were now working here.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Is that so?” The wheels in Maura’s head began turning and she figured she better reel herself in before she got too far off the ground. “How is Jane? Is her shoulder well? I gave her my cellphone number and told her to call me if she found that there was any more extreme discomfort.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I take it she hasn’t called you?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura shook her head, a small frown forming, “No, I just assumed by now that there was nothing else wrong.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I see. Well I’m telling you right now she’s as stubborn as they come, so I wouldn’t put it past her to be acting like everything is fine and dandy. Maybe you should have one of your nurses call and check up on her. And if you do happen to see her…… I dare say you should wear that dress.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura blushed and looked down at her watch, “I’m sorry Angela but I’ve got to run, there’s a patient waiting on me. It was lovely to see you again.” Just as Maura turned around to walk away Angela lunged forward and pulled her into a hug – a foreign experience for Maura, but one she found welcome.</p><p>           </p><p>            “I hope to be seeing you again soon darling.”</p><p>           </p><p>            When the doctor got back to her office, she stopped by her receptionists’ desk. “Hey Stephanie, would you mind calling Jane Rizzoli and request for her to come in for a follow-up appointment? She dislocated her shoulder a few days ago and I haven’t heard anything from her. I just want to make sure it’s doing okay.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Sure thing Dr. Isles.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Jane stood before her extremely limited closet and rubbed her face in her hands. She cracked her fingers and snuck a look. Her wish for nicer clothes to appear seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. She didn’t even know why she was worried about what she was going to wear. The doc had proven that she had an impressive sense of style, which was oddly dispiriting to Jane. To say she felt intimidated by the doctor was putting it lightly. Since their last encounter, little else had crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Jane was used to being in control of her life. Not much happened in it without her say so, which is why Maura worried Jane so much. Off-kilter was not a word Jane liked to use to describe her world.</p><p> </p><p>Jane took a deep breath and took her nicest paisley, dark blue shirt off a hanger. She grabbed her least faded pair of jeans as well. Jane knew it was a little late in the spring to be wearing a felt hat, but she figured no one would really care as she grabbed her favorite grey Stetson. The rancher bounded down the stairs from her room, two at a time, and was in her truck before the house door was closed all the way.</p><p> </p><p>As she headed towards Macomb, her thoughts were on the phone call she had received that morning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi is this Jane Rizzoli?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“This is Stephanie from Dr. Isles’ office. She would like to schedule a follow-up appointment for your shoulder today. Would 3:30 work?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll be there. Thanks for calling.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Jane felt bad that she had failed to call the doctor. But the truth was that she didn’t know what to even say. They’d only met a couple of times and making the first move had never really been her strong suit. Sure, she was plenty confident in other ways, but the prospect of asking a woman out was easy in her mind, but when it came time to do the deed, she got cold feet most of the time. She didn’t even know if Maura was into her.</p><p> </p><p>            This follow up could be just that. A good doctor checking up on their injured patient, but if this WAS Maura’s way of saying she was interested in Jane, then she had done well. Jane suspected she would find out within the hour, what the doctor’s true intentions were.</p><p>           </p><p>            When Jane got to the hospital, she approached the front desk at the family clinic and politely waited for the receptionist to return.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Hi, how may I help you?” said Stephanie with a smile.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Hi, I’m Jane Rizzoli, you called me this morning about an appointment at 3:30.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yes of course! Let me get a nurse and she’ll take you right back.” Stephanie disappeared from the desk and shortly after a small, middle-aged woman emerged from a nearby door and beckoned Jane to follow her. After being weighed, and measured she found herself in a small room, sitting alone on a paper-covered table.</p><p>           </p><p>            The clock ticking on the wall did little to soothe her nerves and she began playing with the brim of her hat, willing herself to not bend it out of shape too much. Finally, after a little while, she stood and began making her way towards the door, intent on finding someone. She didn’t have all day to sit around waiting for a doctor to come check on her shoulder which was perfectly fine. Just as her hand was about to turn the knob, the door opened, and Jane found herself inches away from the very thing that had occupied her thoughts so heftily these last few days.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Oh! Hi I- “</p><p>           </p><p>            “Hi, I was just- “</p><p>           </p><p>            “You weren’t trying to leave, were you?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, “No! No, I just was coming to see if anyone was comin’ it was takin’ awhile and I can’t be here all afternoon. Cows can’t feed themselves an’ whatnot,” Jane trailed off. Her eyes suddenly were very interested in a patch of carpet to the left of Maura’s immaculately heeled foot.</p><p>            “Well, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. I was just finishing up with a colleague,” Maura gestured to the table, “Why don’t you have a seat and we’ll get this done as quick as we can.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane picked up on her cold tone and instantly felt bad. Jane sat on the table and Maura busied herself with pulling on latex gloves and reading Jane’s chart, which was entirely unnecessary as she had memorized it the last time, she saw Jane.</p><p>           </p><p>            “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be curt. I’m just nervous is all.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura looked at Jane and her face softened. “Jane, there’s no need to be nervous. I just wanted to check and see that your shoulder was doing well.” A silence fell between them and suddenly Maura looked as if she was about to burst. “Actually, checking up on your shoulder wasn’t the only reason, I did want to see you again,” the doctor gushed quickly. She never had been able to lie.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane looked up from the floor and met Maura’s eyes. A smile broke out on her face.</p><p> </p><p>            “Well well well. I s’pose this is a good thing because I wanted to see you again too.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “You did? When you didn’t call, I thought you weren’t serious with your flirtation.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane chewed the inside of her cheek. “I just didn’t know what to say to you. There’s just something about you that I find intimidating. I didn’t know if I could be up to par.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I’ve never really understood why that phrase makes sense. If it were a true golfing reference wouldn’t one want to be below par to begin with?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane looked at Maura with an air of confusion, “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Sorry, I do that sometimes.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I didn’t mind. It’s kind of cute.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura smiled at Jane, “You have nothing to be intimidated by Jane, I’m just a woman.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “If you say so. Now, are you gonna check out my shoulder doc?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura approached Jane. “Do you mind removing your shirt again so I can check the muscles surrounding the area?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane stood from the table and pulled her shirt loose from her pants. She started unbuttoning her shirt and after she had removed it and placed it on a nearby chair. Her hands gripped the collar of her white undershirt and she began to pull it over her head. Maura’s mouth went dry. All she could concentrate on was the way Jane’s abs constricted and relaxed in front of her. She didn’t think she would ever get used to seeing that. Jane hopped back up on the table and looked at the doctor.</p><p>           </p><p>            “What?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura was broken from her stupor. “Nothing, I was just looking at your rectus and transversus abdominal muscles. They have phenomenal definition.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane looked down at her stomach. “Thanks? I don’t really think about them I guess.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Is there a workout plan you follow?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Err, no. I’ve just always been like this. I s'pose working on the ranch helps too.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yes, I would imagine that doing whatever it is that you do is very helpful.” Maura approached Jane and began to inspect her shoulder. “Can you lift it for me? Tell me if you feel any resistance or pain anywhere.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane raised her arm and only winced when it was extended well above her head. “Really it just hurts when I’ve got it all the way up.”</p><p>           </p><p>            The doctor lightly prodded the area with her fingers. “I see there is a bit of residual bruising but nothing major. Have you tried lifting anything?”</p><p>            “No, I’ve been following your orders, I’ve been gentle with it.”</p><p>           </p><p>            At this, Maura smiled. “That’s good to hear. Well, it all seems to be in working order.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “So, what you’re saying is I really didn’t need to come in,” said Jane with a sly grin.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura rolled her eyes, “No, technically you didn’t need to come in.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Huh, if I were you, I’d be on the lookout for my bill from the insurance company then.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Is that so? Well if I’m paying for it, maybe I should make it worth your while. When was the last time you had a checkup with your regular doctor?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane scrunched up her face and thought hard.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Jane! You have to see a doctor regularly.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “What!? My body hasn’t given out, so I just assume it’s all working fine. I eat my daily apple.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura laughed at this, and Jane felt her heart soar. She could get used to that sound. The doctor grabbed the stethoscope from around her neck and placed it in her ears. She placed the other end on Jane’s upper back.</p><p>            “Take a deep breath for me will you please?” Jane took a deep breath, but she found she was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than Maura’s hands on her back.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Good, take another please.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Again, Jane took a breath. And then Maura moved the stethoscope over her heart. Jane figured at this point Maura wouldn’t have even needed the instrument to hear her heart, in the silence of the room, she was sure it was perfectly audible.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Is your pulse normally this quick Jane,” Maura said lowly, her lips close so close to Jane’s ear that she could feel her warm breath.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane cleared her throat but found no words would come out.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Lie back on the table for me, will you?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Why?” said Jane a little too quickly.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura chuckled, “I’m just going to do an abdominal palpitation to ensure there’s nothing out of the ordinary.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Oh.” Jane lowered herself onto the table, she didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she settled for lightly grabbing the outside of her jeans. Maura’s hands were warm and gentle. Her touches were nothing more than clinical, yet Jane couldn’t help the flush that threatened to turn her cheeks pink. After a few seconds, Maura stepped back.</p><p>           </p><p>            “All done,” said the doctor cheerfully. As Jane sat back up Maura moved to the chair where she had discarded her shirts. Jane took them and pulled them back on. While she was in the process of doing up the buttons, Maura had picked up her hat.</p><p>           </p><p>            “A little warm for felt isn’t it?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Wha- How would you even know that?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “After our last encounter, I wondered what it was that you did that involved being pummeled by a cow. So, I did a little research, and I can never stop at just one thing, I eventually came across the technicalities of being a cowboy. One of those things being the importance of one’s hat, and the different kinds. Felt being for winter or formal occasions, and straw for summer. Seeing as that it’s May right now…” Maura trailed off.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane smiled at Maura. “I wanted to look at least halfway decent for you.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “That’s very sweet of you,” Maura looked past Jane’s head at the clock on the wall, “Jane, I’m sorry to say but I’ve got another appointment at 4:15.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Oh shit, yeah sorry, I’ll just head out then,” Jane started towards the door but stopped abruptly and turned around, “Do you text?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yes, I do.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Great. Sometimes it’s hard to get enough signal for a phone call where I live, but I can usually get a text through no problem. Keep a lookout.” Jane winked at Maura and slipped through the door.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura closed the door behind Jane and did a small jump and pumped her fist in the air. Unbeknownst to her, Jane was on the other side of the door and did the exact same thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See the end for more notes. Enjoy!</p><p>*2/10/21* updated format :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane was flying high. Not even having to change a blown tractor tire when she got home could bring her down. Maura liked her and that really was all that mattered to her at the moment. Jane stood up from where she was working on the concrete, and she wiped the grime from her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to look west she found even more peace in the purples and oranges of the setting sun. Jane loved where she lived, she loved her job, her family and her life. All she could hope was that moving forward with Maura would be just as good. Lost in thought she almost missed the sound of the radio in the ranch truck beeping. She broke from her trance and grabbed the device from the passenger seat. “Jane here,” she said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Janie, I made meatloaf for supper. You’re coming to eat with us tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing better than to argue with the Rizzoli family matriarch, she pressed her button. “Sounds good ma, I’m finishing up this tire right now and then I’ll come up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost ready, don’t make your brother wait, you know how he gets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, over and out.” Jane rolled her eyes and began to put her tools away.</p><p> </p><p>            When Angela heard her daughter enter the house, she turned around to greet her but was stopped short. “I thought you said you were working on a tire?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane gave her mother a look of confusion, “I was?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “But you’re dressed so nice,” Angela said, taking note of her daughter’s nicer-than-normal attire. “Usually you’re dressed like a Beverly hillbilly.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane sat on a stool near the counter, looking irked. “Seriously ma? A Beverly Hillbilly?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Well, you know what I mean. You can’t entirely deny it. Look! You’ve even got your nice jeans on. What’s going on Jane?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Nothing! I just had a doctor’s appointment this afternoon and I didn’t have time to change my clothes before I started working on that tire.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Angela gave Jane a shrewd smile, “You put on your nice clothes for a doctor’s appointment?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yes,” said Jane firmly. “I figured I could at least look somewhat decent.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Angela took a step towards her daughter and sniffed the air. “<em>And</em> you put on body spray?” Angela’s smirk grew into a full-fledged look of deviousness. “Who was your doctor Jane?”</p><p>           </p><p>            The rancher was looking everywhere but at her mother. She finally croaked out, “Dr. Isles.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Angela quickly turned around and busied herself with cutting tomatoes for the salad. “Did she call you to set up the appointment or did you?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane arched an eyebrow, “Her receptionist did. Why?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “No reason,” said her mother airily.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Ma! What did you do?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Nothing, I didn’t do anything,” Angela said with conviction. She handed her daughter the salad. “Put this on the table, we need to eat before the meatloaf gets cold.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Ma! Are you meddling in things again?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “What?! Noooo. Where is your brother? FRANKIE!!! SUPPER!!”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Stop avoiding my question!”</p><p>           </p><p>            Footsteps could be heard bounding towards them, and Jane’s brother emerged from the basement.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Ah ma, this smells great thank you.” He sat down at the table and looked at his sister. “Why are you all dressed up Jane?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane threw her hands up in the air and scoffed in frustration.</p><hr/><p>            The next morning Jane sat at her kitchen table with her phone in front of her. She sipped her coffee and tried to come up with a clever line to text Maura. She dug in her pocket for the scrap of paper that had the doctor’s number on it and tapped it into her phone. She then proceeded to write out the cleverest pick-up line she could think of.</p><p>           </p><p>            <strong>Can you take me to the doctor? Because I just broke my leg falling for you.</strong></p><p> </p><p>            Wait, that didn’t make sense. Maura IS a doctor. She deleted the words and looked around the room for inspiration. Her eyes fell on the cup of coffee in front of her.</p><p>           </p><p>            <strong>You are like my favorite cup of coffee, hot and lip-smacking.</strong></p><p> </p><p>            Jane sighed in frustration and let her forehead slam down on the table. Jane was lost in deep thought when she heard a voice from behind her.</p><p>           </p><p>            “You’re like my favorite cup of coffee, hot and lip-smacking?”</p><p> </p><p>            Jane shot up from the table so fast the back of her head cracked the owner of the voice square in the nose. Jane whipped around and stared at her brother.</p><p> </p><p>            “Jesus Frankie, what have I told you about sneaking in the back like that?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Frankie was holding his nose and laughing. “Aww come on Janie, you know how funny I think it is to scare you, but that’s beside the point right now. The real crime is that HORRIBLE pick up line you were about to subject some poor woman to.”</p><p>            Jane went red in the face and deleted the words quickly before she slipped the phone into her pocket. “Nothing. I- I mean, it’s no one. It’s nothing. Forget it. Can you tell me what you’re doing sneaking into my house at 7 in the morning?” Jane knew she was stammering and quickly picked up her cup of coffee and started to take long dregs from the mug.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Oh, right, uh that little bucket calf we have up at the house, Mojo, she’s not doing so well, and pop says to take her to the vet today and see if there’s anything they can do for her.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Why can’t you take her?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I’ve got to go up to the north pastures and turn all the mills on and make sure the fence lines are all up before we put the cows out to summer grass on Saturday.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Fine, I’ll give the clinic a call and see when they can get her in,” said Jane. She had to admit she was feeling kind of glad that she didn’t have to spend all day running the north country, plus, an idea just popped into her head. She followed her brother out the front door and pulled her phone out to call the vet.</p><p> </p><p>            It was shortly after 10 am when Maura felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked and saw that it was a notification from an unknown number. She investigated further, and a massive smile broke out on her face.</p><p>           </p><p>            <strong>Hey, it’s Jane. I’ve got to bring a calf to the vet in town at noon. Would you happen to be free for lunch?</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“My my, what’s got the doc so happy this morning?” said Stephanie.</p><p>           </p><p>            “It seems like I might have a date. Tell me, do I have anything scheduled over the noon hour?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Nope, I’ve got you free until 1:30.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Wonderful!!”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura pulled her phone out and shot a quick message back to Jane.</p><p>           </p><p>            <strong>I’m all free. Where would you like to eat?</strong></p><p>           </p><p>            Jane didn’t reply to Maura until she was done with her next appointment.</p><p>           </p><p>            <strong>Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ll come to you. I’ll let you know when I’m there, grey truck and I’ll park on the south side of the lot, under the cottonwood tree.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Maura bit her lip and smiled. She could hardly contain the excitement that was bubbling up in her stomach. In about an hour she would actually be going on a date with the rancher.</p><p> </p><p>            At 12:15 Jane pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked exactly where she said she would. The shade from the cottonwood was plenty and there was a light breeze. She got out of her truck and put the tailgate down. She sent a text to Maura, letting her know she was there, and then she hopped up and sat on the tailgate.</p><p> </p><p>             After about 5 minutes she saw a figure approaching her from the distance, the extreme posture and perfect stride could only mean that it was the doctor. As she got closer, Jane could see that she was wearing a black pencil skirt, purple blouse, and ridiculously high heels. Jane wondered how Maura didn’t break her ankles almost daily. When Maura was within earshot, she hopped off her truck and sidled over to her.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Hey darlin’, how goes it,” said Jane in an overexaggerated southern drawl.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura snickered and returned the warm look Jane was giving her. “I’m well, thank you. I’m glad you asked me to lunch. Where do you plan on taking us?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane smiled and gestured broadly towards her tailgate. “Right here. It’s a beautiful, sunny day and I figured we could have ourselves a picnic of sorts.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura smiled brightly at Jane and touched her arm, “Jane, that’s very sweet of you.”</p><p>            As bad as Jane wanted to lean into the other woman’s touch, she didn’t, instead, she held up her finger and bounded over to the passenger side of her truck and extracted that plastic bag that was sitting on the seat.</p><p> </p><p>            “I got us sandwiches. I hope you like turkey?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura nodded her head at Jane and took the sandwich that was held towards her.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Also, you seem like the type, so I had them do light mayo, and I added bell pepper, spinach, and avocado. Is that okay?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura’s eyes widened and she gushed at Jane, “Yes! Of course, that’s absolutely wonderful! You really are something, Jane.”</p><p>           </p><p>            The rancher felt her ears get warm. She pointed her hand towards the tailgate, “Shall we?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yes, but,” Maura gave an uncertain look at the height of the offered seat, and then looked down at her heel clad feet.</p><p>           </p><p>            “OH! Here, lemme help.” Jane faced Maura; their noses almost touching. Jane placed her hands on Maura’s hips.</p><p>            It was Maura’s turn for her breath to hitch in her throat. The feeling of Jane’s strong hands encasing her hips was superb, and they were close enough together that Maura could get a whiff of Jane. Cedarwood and fresh air. She started to inhale deeply.</p><p>           </p><p>            “On three okay?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura nodded.</p><p>           </p><p>            “One, two, three.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura bent at the knee and attempted to give Jane a bit of assistance, but it turned out the count off was more for Maura than anything. Jane lifted the doctor with complete ease, and she was quickly sat on the bed of the truck, with Jane hopping right up next to her. They unwrapped their lunch and began eating. Jane took a massive bite and chewed a few times before speaking.</p><p>           </p><p>            “So how has your day been?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura politely chewed and swallowed before answering. “It’s been good. Not terribly busy. Just a few checkups and a kid with a head cold. You said you had to come to town because an animal was sick?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yeah, we have this little calf at home, it’s a twin. The moms can’t take care of two babies at once, so we have to take one of them and hand raise them. Feed them a bottle of milk morning and night. I’ve been working with this one for a couple of weeks, I call her Mojo. The last few days she ain’t been acting right so I brought her in to see the vet.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Do you think the vet will be able to help her?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane swallowed the bite she had taken, “Probably. Usually, when they get sick it’s because their stomachs are a little sensitive to the formula, or we’ve been letting them drink too much milk and they just get an upset stomach for a few days.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “How come you don’t have a livestock trailer attached to your truck. It is customary to transport them that way, right?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane chuckled and nodded her head, “Yeah normally it is, but Mojo is real small, and she’s so sweet I just let her ride in up in the front with me.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura smiled at Jane, “They’re like your pets, aren’t they?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Most of ‘em aren’t. I mean we do like them to be nice and all. You’ve seen what a mean one can do. We’ve had a few over the years that we’ve hand raised that go back into the herd and they’ll follow you around and what not if you’re out working on stuff in the pasture.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “So, what I’m hearing is that you’re a big softie for the little baby ones?”</p><p>            Jane gave Maura a playful shove on the arm, “Hey, I ain’t no softie. I’m a big tough rancher, I just so happen to enjoy the little babies.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Sure Jane, whatever you say.”</p><p>           </p><p>            They had finished their sandwiches and were sitting shoulder to shoulder. The breeze flitted through the tree above and all that could be heard were bits of soft conversation and the slight rustling of the leaves. Eventually, their fingers found themselves intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>            When the moment finally came for Maura to return to work and Jane to go pick up Mojo, they reluctantly broke apart. Jane helped Maura down from the tailgate just as she had helped her up and allowed her hands to linger a little longer on the doctor’s hips.</p><p>           </p><p>            “You know, I’d like to meet this little Mojo one day.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Well, are you free Sunday evening then? I’m sure she’d love one of her many days of rest to be interrupted by curious eyes,” Jane said lightly, she reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Maura’s ear.</p><p>           </p><p>            “It just so happens that I am free.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “It’s a date.”</p><p>            Maura smiled at Jane and reluctantly broke free of the half embrace. “I’ll see you Sunday, cowboy.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane tipped her hat at Maura and said, “Certainly ma’am, can’t wait.” The two then went their separate ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh that felt so good to write such a sweet scene between the two. Thank you all for your nice words and kudos it means so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. Work has been really picking up for me, so it's hard to find time to write. </p><p>Here's our date scene! I hope you guys enjoy it! As always, thank you for the lovely comments and kudos!</p><p>*2/10/21* reformatted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane sat upon the back of her horse and looked out over the sea of cattle in front of her. Frankie rode about 20 feet away from her, hat low over his eyes to protect from the glare of the sun. They were 2 hours into a 5-hour cattle drive, and the heat of the day was approaching quickly. All in all, it had gone very smoothly so far, and the only problem was the mosquitos and flies that threatened to suck them dry.</p><p> </p><p>Jane knew her thoughts should be on the task at hand but most of her mind was on her upcoming date with Maura. She didn’t know how she was going to make it special, and she was extremely nervous that Maura wouldn’t enjoy her time out here.</p><p> </p><p>Jane had girlfriends come to the ranch in the past and they would quickly become bored. They wouldn’t want to go work with Jane and often they would completely object to being left either alone in Jane’s house or with her mother. That was part of the reason Jane suggested Maura come out on an evening; her daily work would be done, and she would have time to get to know Maura better.</p><p> </p><p>Which was something that she had desperately been wanting to do. She wanted to know where the doctor was from, where she went to school, how was her childhood, and why was she in Macomb in the first place. Jane knew she really liked Maura, but just liking someone wasn’t enough to base a relationship on. She needed to know more about the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane!! Are you listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get snippy with me, you’re the one not paying attention! Look! The cattle at the front are on a fast trot to the east and we need to keep going north,” hollered Frankie.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuuuuuck,” Jane grumbled and spurred her horse on. She cursed herself for getting so distracted while she fixed her mistake. After the cattle were back on the right track she rode to the rear. “I’m sorry Frankie. I wasn’t paying attention, it’s on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Frankie nodded and his face softened. “Are you all good sis?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m just caught up thinking about some things. There’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would this happen to have anything to do with the terrible pick-up lines you were gonna send someone the other day?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane looked at her brother. Here was the guy she works side by side with daily. He wanted to help, and she was being cagey. Jane sat up a little straighter in her saddle and began to tell Frankie everything. When she was finished, he stayed silent for a few minutes.</p><p>           </p><p>            “So, you’re really into this woman?” he asked.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane nodded.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Then that’s all there is to it. You gotta go for it. You deserve to be happy and whole and if you even <em>think</em> Maura can do that for you, then go get ‘er.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane smiled widely at Frankie, “Thanks man, I really appreciate it.” The rest of the cattle drive consisted of arguments who was going to win the World Series later that year.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Frankie and Jane beat the dust off themselves on the stoop outside their parents’ house. Frankie headed into the house, but Jane walked around the corner of the house to the small patio that contained a few flowerpots and some furniture. The rancher took her hat off and sat down, stretching out her sore legs; she closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Jane? What are you doing out here?” said Angela. She had just come around the corner with a small garden spade and a packet of flower seeds.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane cracked an eye open and looked at her mother. “Hey ma, I’m just sitting out here. It’s been a long day.</p><p>           </p><p>            “That’s alright sweetheart,” Angela knelt down and began digging small holes for the seeds to find their homes, “Are you doing okay?”</p><p>            “Yeah I’m doing good ma.” A peaceful silence fell over them. The only sound to be heard was the breeze rustling the grass and Angela’s shovel in the soft soil.</p><p> </p><p>            Jane finally cleared her throat and began to speak, “Ma, I know this is a little short notice, but would you be willing to cook supper tomorrow night?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “What are you talking about? I cook supper every night.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “No- Ma, I mean, could you do like…. a nice supper?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I guess? What for?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I…. invited Maura to come out here tomorrow evening, and I thought maybe it would be nice to have supper together, for the family to meet her and get to know her a bit.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Angela jumped up in shock and spilled her packet of seeds into the pot. “OH, JANE YES YES, OF COURSE, I WILL COOK A LOVELY SUPPER!”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Ma! Ma,” Jane began laughing, “ma calm down, it’s not that serious. Take a breath.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “This is so wonderful Janie,” Angela began smothering Jane with a massive hug, pinning her daughter in the chair awkwardly, “I knew it, I knew you two would connect!”</p><p>            Jane’s voice was muffled, and she started saying anything she thought would get her mother to let go of her, “You were right ma, yep you were right, 100%.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Angela held on a little bit longer then pulled away and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m just so happy for you Janie, this is wonderful. I can’t wait to get to know Maura better. And I can’t wait for you to get to know Maura better.” Angela wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Maaa seriously come on. Get it together,” Jane chuckled.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Okaaaaay, I will, what do you want me to make sweetie?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I’m not super sure. I had lunch with her the other day, and she seemed happy when I got her sandwich made with healthy stuff, so maybe something that’s not super heavy?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “A health nut? Oh, Jane, this is great, maybe she can get you to eat something green once in a while.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Hey! I have tomatoes on my sandwich at lunch every day. That’s plenty healthy.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Whatever,” Angela rolled her eyes, “Will 8:00 work to eat?”</p><p>            “That’s fine.” Jane started to walk away but she stopped and turned around, “Ma, thank you. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I love you too Jane.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>            Maura woke on Sunday morning with a start. She stared at the ceiling and felt her stomach clench in nervousness. She was going to Jane’s ranch this evening. Besides her nervousness about soon being completely out of her element, she knew she was going to be spending several hours, alone, in the presence of Jane. Maura felt her heart speed up.</p><p>           </p><p>            Wanting to shake loose the nervous feeling she got out of bed and meandered to the bathroom to turn on the shower. After a short time, the room was filled with steam and Maura was humming the second movement of a Debussy song. When she was finished, she stepped out of the shower and wiped the mirror clean. She took a moment to assess herself. Skimming her hands over her hips, across her stomach, and up her chest. Maura cupped her face in her hands and looked into her own eyes.</p><p>           </p><p>            She wondered what Jane would think of her if it ever got to that point of course. Maura had always been very comfortable in herself, and with her sexuality. She knew humans came in all shapes and sizes, and that everyone had their own preferences, she saw that every day in her profession. But that didn’t stop herself from wondering right now if she was going to be to Jane’s taste.</p><p>            Still, deep within thought, she started getting dressed yet stopped after pulling on underwear. It suddenly occurred to her that she didn’t know what to wear. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up her phone.</p><p>           </p><p>            <strong>Good morning, how do I get to your place? Also, what do I wear?</strong></p><p> </p><p>            Maura threw on her silk robe and walked to her kitchen and began to fill her tea kettle with water. She had cracked a couple eggs into a skillet when her phone chimed.</p><p>           </p><p>            <strong>Goooooood mornin, take the highway east out of town 15 miles, there’s a small, unincorporated town with a set of railroad tracks. Cross em and go north 7 more miles til you hit a fork in the road, take the left fork. Then just keep going til you see houses, mine is the first. It takes a half-hour to get here so I suggest you leave town ‘round 5:30.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>            As for what to wear, I don’t suggest heels. Maybe something you wouldn’t mind getting dirty.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            Maura read, and re-read Jane’s text. <em>No dress, and no heels.</em> Now she was really out of her comfort zone. She could hardly remember the last time she wore jeans. She would have to dig deep in her closet to find them.</p><p>           </p><p>            At 5, Maura was still in her closet trying to figure out what to pair with the jeans she hadn’t worn since college. She finally decided on a maroon button-down, light brown leather jacket, and knee-high boots. At 5:15 she was in her car and on the move.</p><p>            <strong>Hello, I’m on my way out there now. I know I’m early, but I really don’t like being late. </strong></p><hr/><p>Jane looked down at her phone and read the message she just received from Maura. In a half hours’ time, they would be face to face, and Jane was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>            She had put on a grey, cotton button-down on, if one looked closely they would see the print wasn’t black polka dots, but small cacti, Frankie had given it to her for Christmas a couple of years ago as a gag gift but she found she really liked the shirt. Jane had paired it with the same dark-wash jeans from a few days ago and her newest pair of boots.</p><p> </p><p>She nervously paced in her kitchen, fingers drumming on a bottle of beer she had just pulled from the fridge. She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long dreg. Letting the amber liquid wash down her throat she looked at the clock on the wall. 5:35. Maura would be here soon. She flicked on the tv, thinking that distracting herself for 10 minutes wouldn’t be hard. Boy, she was wrong. All she was doing now was pacing and drinking her beer with a noise droning in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Jane stopped in her tracks when she heard gravel crackle under tires. Maura was here. She was here. Jane shut off the tv, set her beer on the counter, and walked to the door. She tucked her shirt in a little tighter and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jane saw Maura exit her vehicle and she felt her lips form into a broad smile. Maura was stunning. Jane had no idea someone could look so fuckin good in jeans. She had to drag her eyes off Maura’s legs but was met with a similar snag when she reached her torso. The maroon shirt fit her perfectly. When Jane’s eyes finally met Maura’s, she could practically feel her face split in two.</p><p> </p><p>Jane didn’t know if she was being too bold, but to hell with it. She opened her arms and hoped Maura would do the same. Maura did, and they held their embrace for several, long seconds. Jane’s senses were overloaded with Maura. The smell of her floral shampoo engulfed her and when the time came to release her hold on the other woman, she was hard-pressed to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>“How you doin darlin?” Jane drawled in that overplayed southern accent.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very well, thank you.” Maura looked around her, taking in the scenery. She almost immediately fell in love with the landscape around her. Jane’s house was surrounded by pine trees, and in the meadow that lies in front of her was a small pond with ducks swimming. All of it was encased by rolling hills. They were effectively, in a massive bowl. Maura was fascinated and made a mental note to interrogate Jane on the history of the area at a later time.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane, it’s stunning out here. Seriously, absolutely beautiful,” she looked into Jane’s eyes, “thank you for inviting me out here.”</p><p>Jane blushed and nodded her head. “Of course, you’re very welcome. Would you like a tour?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go see my mom.” Jane gestured to her truck and Maura climbed in. It felt like the blink of an eye and suddenly they were walking up the path to the house. Jane took a deep breath and put her hand on the knob. She felt Maura suddenly reach out and grab her bicep. She stopped and looked at the doctor. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure they’re going to like me, Jane? My background is obviously very different from yours, and I’m not familiar with your ways, I just want them to like me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Maura’s forehead. It was the second display of affection the two had shared and they both took a moment to savor it.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re gonna love you hon.” Then Jane opened the door and they stepped inside. Jane cleared her throat and spoke, “Hey, Maura’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>They heard the tv shut off in the living room, and Angela, Frank Sr, and Frankie emerged. Angela rushed forward and pulled Maura into a hug.<br/>           </p><p>“It’s good to see you again sweetie, your drive was good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you,” said Maura, hugging Jane’s mother back.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright, break it up, let the woman breathe,” joked Frankie. He extended a hand for Maura to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Maura, you already know my mom. This is Frankie and my pop Frank Sr.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Maura, whatever is a beautiful woman like you doing with our Janie?”</p><p> </p><p>Angela chuckled and swatted her husband on the shoulder, “Frank, hush up. He’s just teasing Maura. Except about the beautiful part, you are gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>Maura began to blush, “Thank you, Angela. It’s very nice to meet you all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so I’m going to give Maura a tour of the place, and then we’ll come in for supper. 8:00 right?”</p><p> </p><p>Angela nodded, “Yes, I’m going to make eggplant parmesan if that works?” Jane looked at Maura, and she nodded happily.</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s eyes widened with excitement, “Nana’s recipe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously Jane, whose else would it be?” Angela chuckled.</p><p>Jane pumped her fist in the air, “Yesss, great, thanks ma. Come on Maura, let’s scoot.” She put a light hand on the woman’s forearm and began to exit the house. “Where should we start first?”</p><p> </p><p>Maura looked at her surroundings, she notices a small cluster of buildings across the driveway. “How about over there?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane took Maura’s hand and began to lead her toward the shop. “Wait, do you want to go see Mojo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!!” Maura exclaimed, she gave a little jump and wrapped her other hand around Jane’s bicep. Jane began to lead them toward the barn. When she opened the door, Maura heard a noise and a black mass began barreling towards her. She stepped back in surprise and focused on the small calf. It only came up to just below Jane’s knees. Jane had bent over and was scratching under her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, c’mere,” said Jane. She beckoned Maura closer.</p><p> </p><p>Maura approached Mojo and extended a hand and began to run it along her soft hide. The calf pulled her attention away from Jane and started nuzzling her head against Maura’s knee. Maura marveled at the small animal in front of her and looked to Jane, who was beaming at her.</p><p>“Hey, I think she likes you more than she likes me, no fair, I feed that little sucker every day, and then here you come, she knows you for like 2 seconds. Ruuuuude.” Jane smiled widely at Maura.</p><p> </p><p>Through the open door leading into the paddock came Jane and Frankie’s horses, ears perked at the activity happening on the other side of the stall door. Maura looked up and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys have horses too?!” she asked in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Jane looked at the two horses who were now peering over at Maura. “Yeah, that’s Willis and Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jaaaane? Could we maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane smirked at Maura, “You wanna go for a ride? Do you know how to ride a horse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane Rizzoli I’ll have you know I’m an accomplished equestrian. I rode quite a lot in college actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of riding?”</p><p> </p><p>“English?”</p><p>Jane thought for a few seconds, “Okay, but just so you know, we ride western. Do you think you’ll be comfortable doing that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if I’m not, I’m sure you’ll catch me if I fall.” The doctor winked at Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright doc, if you say so, show me what you got.” Jane stood up and pulled two halters off the wall, she tossed one to Maura, “Why don’t you take my horse, Willis. He’s the big black one.”</p><p> </p><p>She then turned to Sam and pulled the halter over his head. She snuck a look at Maura and saw that Willis had given her no trouble. Jane trusted Willis with her life, she had no doubt that Maura would be completely safe. Jane tied Willis and Sam to the fence and walked over to where the saddles were. “You ready to saddle up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty, this one is his. You need any help getting it up there? It’s a lot heavier than an English saddle.”</p><p> </p><p>Maura put her hands on her hips determinedly, “What? Do you think I’m not strong enough? I may not weight train, however, I do yoga rigorously and maintain excellent muscle tone. I do believe I am capable of lifting that saddle above my head.”</p><p>Jane picked up the saddle blanket and placed it on Willis’s back. “Okay darlin, give er a go.”</p><p> </p><p>Maura placed her hands on either side of the saddle and lifted it up. It weighed about 35 pounds and was extremely awkward to hold. But she walked over to Willis, steeled herself, and swung it up over her head and onto his back. She smiled and turned around to see Jane standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a great big grin plastered on her face.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Badass, get him cinched up and we’ll head out.” Jane busied herself with saddling her own horse. When she was done, she went to check on Maura, who was tightening her saddle down. Jane stood directly behind Maura and put a hand on the saddle horn, then pulled the saddle back and forth to see if it was tight enough.</p><p> </p><p>            “Mmmm nope, it’s gottta be a bit tighter since these saddles are so heavy, otherwise you’ll find yourself riding upside down.” She brought her arm around Maura’s body and took hold of the latigo.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura sunk back into the feel of Jane’s body. She could feel the rancher’s muscles flex as she pulled the cinch tighter. She didn’t notice when Jane stopped moving. And Jane pressed her nose into the back of Maura’s head. Taking in a deep breath, her nose again capturing the scent that she was sure she’d never forget.</p><p>            Jane’s face wandered from the back of Maura’s head to the side of her neck. Her lips hovering over the soft skin there. Maura held her breath and silently begged Jane to press her lips to her skin. She could feel Jane’s hot breath and goosebumps spread across her body.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Are you ready?” Jane whispered in Maura’s ear.</p><p>            “Yes,” Maura breathed back, not sure which insinuation of the question she was answering.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane shoved back from Maura quickly and grabbed two bridles off the wall, her voice returning to its normal volume. “Cool, then let’s go before we lose daylight.” She heard Maura give a light huff of frustration.</p><p>           </p><p>            The two pulled themselves up on their horses and exited the yard. Jane began to lead them into the hills behind the house. When they reached the peak of the highest hill they stopped and looked over the valley. From that high up they could for miles. The hills in the distance were covered in small black dots, cows out to summer grass. Jane turned to Maura; she saw the way the setting sun beamed across her face. The way it brought out a magnificent glow in her hair. Jane was sure she had never seen anyone more beautiful.</p><p>           </p><p>            “You’re incredibly beautiful Maura.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Thank you, Jane. You’re beautiful too.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “You think so?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I know so.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            After they rode back to the house and unsaddled the horses, they went in for supper. The smell of Angela’s eggplant parmesan was to die for.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Maura do you want anything to drink? Beer? Water?” Asked Jane.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Do you happen to have any wine?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Shit, no. I’m sorry. Damn, I didn’t even think about that.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “That’s really okay Jane, water is perfectly fine.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Waiiit wait, I bought wine when I went to the grocery,” interjected Angela, “How does a white zinfandel work?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Ooh that’s marvelous, that’s a very good wine to go with this dish. Great taste Angela.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Thank you, dear, now you guys go sit down, it’s about ready.”</p><p>            Jane held a chair out for Maura, once she sat down, she pushed it in.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Thank you, Jane.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Wooooow, baby sis is chivalrous,” said Frankie.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Shut up dude,” grumbled Jane.</p><p>           </p><p>            Frankie chuckled, “So, you got to ride Jane’s horse huh? She never lets anyone ride Willis.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Really Jane, you never let anyone ride Willis?”</p><p> </p><p>            Jane fiddled with the label on her beer bottle. “It’s just cuz I don’t want anyone to mess him up if they aren’t a very good horseman.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yeah, but I bet you didn’t even know Maura could ride.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “That’s right, she didn’t, but I told her I was an accomplished equestrian in college, and she seemed to trust me after that.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “What kind of riding did you do Maura?” asked Frank Sr.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Mostly dressage, but I did some occasional jumping.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “College horse-riding girl huh,” said Frankie, “So you got any wet and wild stories from those days?”</p><p> </p><p>            Jane kicked her brother under the table. And Angela smacked Frankie on the back of the head.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Frankie Rizzoli, that is no way to talk to a woman.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura chuckled and took a large sip of her wine, “Actually, yes. One time the college wanted to cut our budget, which would have severely diminished the number of uniforms we would have been able to purchase, and by extension prevent us from having a lot of people compete. So, in protest, during a competition, I rode completely nude.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Frankie was howling with laughter, he could barely get out what he wanted to say, “Holy shit Maura, NAKED. That’s so badass.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane was laughing and there were tears in her eyes, “Maur, that’s awesome. But wait, you gotta tell me something.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura had begun laughing as well, “What?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Did you chafe?” Another round of laughter broke out around the table.</p><p>          </p><hr/><p>            The rest of the dinner was extremely enjoyable. Through the course of it, Jane learned that Maura had grown up on the east coast, and most of her early schooling occurred overseas yet chose to return to the U.S for college. Jane still wondered what exactly a woman who had obviously seen a lot of the world chose to be out here in the middle of nowhere. She resolved to ask her later. After everyone was stuffed and content, Jane excused herself and Maura.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Thank you for dinner Angela, it was absolutely lovely,” said Maura, while giving Jane’s mother a hug.</p><p>           </p><p>            “You’re very welcome dear, please come by anytime.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Frank Sr stepped forward and gave Maura a one-armed hug, “Don’t be a stranger okay?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Of course, I’ll try not to be.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Make sure to keep this rascal in line, lord knows she needs it,” said Frankie.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura gave him a small fake salute. Jane rolled her eyes and took Maura’s hand and began to lead her out the front door. They got back in Jane’s truck and soon they were back in her driveway.</p><p>            Maura exited the vehicle and looked across the meadow, the moon was full, and she could see the reflection in the peaceful waters of the pond adjacent to Jane’s house. Jane looked at Maura from behind and took a moment to appreciate her silhouette. She walked up beside her and slipped an arm around her waist.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Thank you again for coming out, I really have enjoyed spending time with you.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Me too Jane. I’m really drawn to you. I think we get along well.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane turned to face Maura head-on, “I’m drawn to you too. You make me feel like I haven’t in a long time.”</p><p>           </p><p>            The two of them stood in silence, looking into each other’s eyes. Jane brought a hand up and cupped Maura’s cheek. Her eyes flicked down to the other woman’s lips and saw they were parted slightly. Before she could think twice, she dropped her head and pressed her lips to Maura. She heard her take in a sharp breath and felt lips move against her own. They pulled apart to breathe and the back of Jane’s throat tickled when she inhaled the air Maura was exhaling. They both smiled and pressed their foreheads together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies! Thank you SO much for your kudos and kind words! I'm currently very busy with work but I thought I would offer you a small interlude before I pumped out the next chapter. I'm going to try and have 6 out before next Thursday because I don't anticipate I will be writing for at least a week after the 19th (TLOU2 is releasing!! I've been waiting on this for YEARS, if you're a TLOU fan then you know EXACTLY what I'm feeling right now)</p><p>*2/10/21* reformatted today ALSO wow seeing that other note takes me back, TLOU2 came out and it will forever be one of my absolute favorite pieces of media I'll ever consume. A large part of my heart belongs to that game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Jane woke with a start. She lifted her neck off the back of the couch, her muscles screaming in protest. She looked down at her lap and saw a honey-blond head lying on her lap and the owner’s arms wrapped around her left thigh. Jane smiled softly at the woman and allowed her mind to wander to the previous night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8 Hours Earlier</strong>
</p><p>The two of them stood in silence, looking into each other’s eyes. Jane brought a hand up and cupped Maura’s cheek. Her eyes flicked down to the other woman’s lips and saw they were parted slightly. Before she could think twice, she dropped her head and pressed her lips to Maura. She heard her take in a sharp breath and felt lips move against her own. They pulled apart to breathe and the back of Jane’s throat tickled when she inhaled the air Maura was exhaling. They both smiled and pressed their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>Maura took Jane’s hand and led her towards the house. Jane closed the door behind them and moved swiftly towards Maura. Their lips crashed together again they stumbled backward, the back of Jane’s knees hit the couch and she fell onto it, Maura straddled her lap and reconnected their lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s hands roamed along Maura’s back but all she could feel was the leather jacket the other woman wore. Without breaking their lips, she pulled Maura’s hands from her hair so she could slide the jacket all the way off. Jane’s lips began an assault on the soft skin of Maura’s neck, her hands untucked Maura’s shirt, and was shocked at how soft Maura’s skin truly was. She let the backs of her fingers skim up and down the length of Maura’s stomach. Maura gasped and her muscles clenched.</p><p> </p><p>Maura suddenly felt an extreme need to feel Jane too and she broke their lips apart, her hands flying to the buttons on Jane’s shirt and deftly pulled them apart, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. Maura raised the shirt and took in the sight. She splayed her hands over Jane’s stomach and traced the muscles with her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>The rancher’s chest heaved in small pants and she found Maura’s exploration of her abs to be extremely erotic. Internally, she begged Maura to lower those soft lips to the skin there. Jane lifted her hands to the button fastened at the base of Maura’s throat and began to undo it. She got about three buttons down before she felt small hands pulling her own away.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What? Did I do something wrong? Shit Maur, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Maura chuckled softly, “No Jane, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just- I just have a very strong feeling that if you go any further, we won’t be able to stop ourselves. And I want to Jane,” she said as she ground her hips down into the other woman’s lap, “God do I want to. But this is our first real date, and I think we should spend a little more time together before we do that. Is that okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane took a moment to sweetly kiss Maura, “Absolutely, that is so fine with me. I have no problem with it. Thank you for telling me. Would you like to go home or?”</p><p> </p><p>Maura thought for a moment and then answered, “Would it be okay if I stay for a little while longer? We could talk more. Or,” she kissed Jane, “we could make out like a couple of crazy teenagers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both please.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jane was pulled from the recesses of her mind by the sound of a soft moan and the feeling of a body stretching against hers. She raised her hand and began to run it through the soft strands of hair on Maura’s head. She heard a hum of approval and grinned inwardly. Maura sat up and stretched her arms over her head, Jane watched the expanse of skin between jean and shirt that was exposed. Her mind momentarily wandered to thoughts of running her tongue across that area.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” said Maura.</p><p> </p><p>“Mornin’ darlin’ did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering the circumstances, my sleep really wasn’t bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Circumstances?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crumpled up on the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooooh, I thought you meant being in my presence.”</p><p> </p><p>Maura swatted Jane on the shoulder, “Jane…Rizzoli you know that’s not what I meant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you pause?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was going to use your middle name as well, but it occurred to me in the moment that I don’t remember your middle name. I know I’ve seen it on your chart but it’s escaping me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane lifted her nose in the air, “I’m not gonna tell you. You’ll just have to figure it out. And NO cheating, don’t go lookin it up on my chart.”</p><p> </p><p>Maura rolled her eyes, “Fine fine, whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” said Jane softly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Maura’s. She felt Maura hum into her mouth and let her brain go fuzzy with arousal. Jane sighed deeply when they pulled apart. “Do you need to leave now, or can you stay for a bit of breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“That depends, do you have any vegetables?”</p><p>“Err, I think I might have some spinach and red pepper?”</p><p> </p><p>“Any eggs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Omelet sound good to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane and Maura shared a quiet breakfast and then Jane walked Maura to her car, planting a kiss on her cheek before she pulled out of the driveway. Watching as the doctor pulled away, she felt her heart give a small tug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woop! I got it done!! I hope you guys enjoy! By the way, the song featured within this chapter is called Feathered Indians by Tyler Childers, if you get a chance to listen I suggest you do it's great!</p><p>*2/10/21* reformatted today. Still love this song btw, Tyler Childers is a bang up artist and I HIGHLY suggest y'all give him a listen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Maura sat at her desk, giving the appearance of working on patient files, but really, she was lost in a daydream about her evening with Jane. She knew she needed to concentrate on the task at hand but found it almost impossible to focus. In frustration, the doctor dropped her pen on her desk and ran her hands through her hair, the action caused her to think about the way she woke up the other day; on Jane’s lap with fingers massaging her scalp. She’d give anything to wake up like that again. She was broken from her reminiscence by a soft knock at her door.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Dr. Isles? Your 3:30 is here.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Thank you, Stephanie,” Maura said with a sigh. She got up, straightened her dress, and exited her office.</p><p>           </p><p>            A short while later, Maura finished up with her patient and bid them goodbye, she left the exam room and stopped at Stephanie’s desk to check her schedule.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Are you okay doctor?” asked her receptionist, “You seem stressed.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “It was just an interesting weekend.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Oh, with Miss Rizzoli?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “How did you know about that?” asked Maura, the surprise evident in her tone.</p><p>           </p><p>            Stephanie blushed slightly, “Uh, well, her mom was talking about it over coffee this morning with Barbara from accounting. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, she’s kind of loud.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura laughed inwardly at Angela’s effusiveness. “It’s okay Stephanie, we all know Angela has a predilection for talking. No harm no foul.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “So….is Jane stressing you out?”</p><p>            “Not exactly stress,” said Maura, choosing her words carefully. The only response she received was a look of confusion. The doctor sighed and placed a hand on her face. “Sexual frustration.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “OH, uh yeah, that would also make me feel. Yeah. Anyway. "Do you guys know what you’re going to do for another date?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “We actually haven’t talked about it yet. We just saw each other a couple of days ago.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Do you want to see her again?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yes! Absolutely, but I get the feeling that the “ball is in my court” now, so to speak, and I don’t really know how to plan a date. At least not one, excuse me, out here in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Definitely no offense taken. What about the dance next week, that the Mason family is throwing for the community in their new barn? I hear that they got the band Down South to come play. Michael and I were planning on going, just to get out of the house and have a night away from the kids.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Stephanie! This is a wonderful idea,” Maura paused for a moment, “This is a country/western dance isn’t it?”</p><p>            “What other kind of dance would it be?” She saw Maura begin to chew on her lip. “You don’t know how to swing dance do you?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “No, unfortunately, I do not. I can waltz, tango, cha-cha, rumba, salsa, but not swing. I also don’t think I own anything remotely “western” I have no idea what one would wear to this occasion. I assume that my normal attire is not appropriate.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Okay, how ‘bout this, call Jane and ask her if she wants to go, and then I’m going to help you figure it all out.,” said Stephanie with determination.</p><p>           </p><p>            “I really appreciate that Stephanie,” said Maura with a smile, she pulled out her phone and stepped away to call Jane.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The next day, at the end of her lunch hour, Stephanie stood in the doorway of Maura’s office. “What’d she say?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura swallowed her bite of salad before she spoke, “She said she’d love to.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “That’s wonderful. Did you leave out the part where you can’t dance?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “No, I told her. Unfortunately, I do not possess the ability to lie.”</p><p>            “Man, I wish more people were like that. Anyway, I checked the schedule and I saw that you and I were both off this Saturday soooo, you and I are going shopping, and then you’re going to come over for dinner and Michael and I are going to teach you how to swing dance.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura’s eyes threatened to well up with tears, she had to clear her throat before she spoke, “You would do that for me?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Dr. Isles! Of course! It’s literally no trouble. Plus, Michael and I are always looking for ways to have a lil’ break from the kids. God, I love them, but they drive me <em>nuts</em>.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “You can just call me Maura. I’m very thankful that you are willing to help me.”</p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Saturday found Maura and Stephanie in a department store in a town about an hour away from Macomb. She looked at herself in the dressing room mirror, admiring the way the white sun dress fell over her body. She wasn’t used to wearing clothes like this, her normal attire being name brands, expensive fabrics, and muted colors. Light, airy cotton was unfamiliar, but she found she liked it, although, she wasn’t sure that the white was working.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Are you ready? Lemme see!” exclaimed Stephanie. Maura emerged from behind the door. “It looks <em>so </em>good!”</p><p>           </p><p>            “It does, but I don’t think that I like it in white.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “That’s totally okay! Here, what about this one?” Stephanie handed Maura the garment in her hands. Maura retreated into the dressing room to change. When she turned around to look at herself in the mirror, she knew immediately this was the correct dress. She smiled at her reflection and then rejoined Stephanie.</p><p>           </p><p>            “This is <em>definitely </em>the one! Jane’s going to love it. Now, what should we do about shoes? You don’t seem like the type to wear the fancy cowgirl boots, plus you would also wanna break them in before you go dancing otherwise, you’ll run your feet raw.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I would really like to avoid damaging my feet, I actually own a pair of suede ankle boots, how do you think those would look?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Completely gorgeous, Maura!” exclaimed Stephanie, “Okay, now that we’ve got this figured out, let’s head home and get down to what’s really important.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay Maura are you ready to get your dance on?” questioned Michael.</p><p> </p><p>The trio had just finished a dinner of grilled chicken in a glazed honey sauce, with green beans and mashed potatoes and they were now standing in the couple’s cleared out garage. Although Maura was full and vaguely sleepy, she was extremely excited to learn a new skill.</p><p>Maura nodded in excitement, “Yes, I’m quite ready. Did you know that country swing dance gets its origins from the early days of Jazz dancing in the 1920s? Its base is a relatively simple two-step, but it can become largely complex. I find it quite interesting that a good amount of my previous dance knowledge will come into play with this style of dancing, even though it is so widely different.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael and Stephanie stared at Maura with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” asked Maura. “I did my research.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then doc, let’s see what you’ve got,” said Michael with a smile. He held his hand out to Maura, she stepped towards him and they assumed a traditional dancing position. “Okay so it’s just going to be a quick two-step, we can start without music if you want and just go through the motions.”</p><p> </p><p>“That works for me,” said Maura with confidence. Michael began to move, and Maura quickly caught onto his lead.</p><p> </p><p>Without breaking their stride, Michael called out to his wife, “Hon, go ahead and kick on the music.” A second later, a twangy country song filled the air and the two dancers sped up their pace to match the tempo of the song. When it was apparent to Michael that the doctor had really gotten down the feel of the two steps, he halted them and stepped away. “That’s great doc, way to go. Okay, so now Steph and I are gonna demonstrate some more moves, and then you and I are gonna give ‘em a go.</p><p> </p><p>Michael and Stephanie stepped together and began to dance. They did a series of easy to follow moves, the whole time Michael was telling Maura what they were called and how best to execute them. When the song ended, it was Maura’s turn to try her feet at the moves.</p><p> </p><p>20 minutes and only a few stepped-on toes later found Michael and Maura tearing through the garage with finesse. When they finished, Maura found herself breathless but happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to cut a rug doc. I gotta say, you’re a really quick learner. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone pickup moved like that so fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Jane is about to be one surprised woman,” said Stephanie with a sly smile.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura thanked the couple and departed for home. She was thrilled with how the day had gone. Now all she could hope was that Jane would like her little surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Jane held her phone up to her ear and listened to the line ring. After about the third ring, she heard the other end pick up.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Hey Jane, everything okay?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Hey darlin’ yeah everything is good, I was just wonderin’ what time you wanted me to pick you up this evening?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “How does 7:30 work?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I’d say that works just about perfect. What’s your address, Maur?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “224 Park.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane thought for a moment then let out a scoff, “No really Maur, where’s your house?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I just told you, Jane.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Yeah, sure, okay babe, I’ll call you when I get to town,” said Jane with a laugh.</p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>            The conversation from earlier was playing over again in Jane’s head as she pulled into the driveway of 224 Park. She turned her truck off and rolled her eyes. Jane sat in the driveway of the largest house in Macomb. She let her eyes roam over the massive wrap around porch, the two white pillars before the front door, and then the massive dark brown door.</p><p>            Jane recalled that when she was a child, the town judge had lived here but when he retired and moved away the house was left empty. She supposed it would make sense, knowing Maura’s background, that the doctor would want to live in the nicest home in town. But that didn’t stop Jane from being surprised. She wondered if Maura was ever lonely in the large, old house.</p><p> </p><p>            Jane tapped on Maura’s contact in her phone and waited for the line to ring. Almost instantly the other end was answered.</p><p>           </p><p>            “I’m almost ready Jane, I just need to feed Bass, and then I’ll be right out.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Take your time, I’m in no rush. I wouldn’t want you to get lost on your way out the door.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Very funny Jane. I’ll see you in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>            Quite literally, one minute later, Jane watched Maura emerge from behind the massive front door. When Maura got in Jane’s truck, she became slightly worried, it appeared that Jane had an episode of some sort. Jane had yet to speak and was just staring at Maura.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Jane,” Maura touched Jane’s shoulder, “Jane are you alright?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane nodded slowly. Her eyes were transfixed on Maura. She was completely enamored by her chosen outfit. Maura was wearing a light red, medallion patterned off the shoulder sundress, that stopped just above her knees. She had paired it with a pair of suede ankle boots and when Jane looked closely, she could see that Maura was also wearing a pair of nude-colored stockings. Maura was beautiful, and Jane was sure she had died and gone to heaven.</p><p>           </p><p>            On the other side of the truck cab, Maura was just as taken by Jane. She was shocked to find Jane in something other than her normal get up. Jane had elected to wear a pair of light wash Levi’s, a plain black t-shirt that hugged her torso tight. Maura was surprised to find that Jane had thrown her hair back into a ponytail.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Jane, are you wearing tennis shoes?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane looked down at her blue and white slip-on Vans. “Yes, I am, personally I think it’s too hard to dance in boots. My friends used to really make fun of me for it in high school.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I like it, this is a good look on you.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “You wanna talk about a good look on someone, did you look in the mirror? Smokin’ hot.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura blushed lightly, “Thank you, Jane, you’re very sweet. Are you ready to go?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Sure thing Maur, you ready to get schooled?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Maybe you’re the one who is going to get taught.”</p><p>           </p><p>Jane laughed as she backed out of the driveway and headed towards the Mason family farm. As she turned her truck onto the highway, she reached her hand over and offered it to Maura. Jane felt her heart swell with happiness as Maura laced their fingers together. When they arrived at their destination, Jane gave Maura a kiss before exiting the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>The couple joined the crowd of other hopeful dancers and entered the barn. Jane heard Maura give a light gasp from beside her. The interior of the barn was beautifully decorated, string lights draped down from the ceiling and cast a soft light on all the patrons. There was a bar set up along the far side of the building and at the forefront of the dancefloor was a stage that held the band that was currently playing.</p><p> </p><p>“What sounds good first?” asked Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I could go for a drink,” said Maura.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re speaking my language.” Jane took the other woman by the hand and they walked towards the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Maura reached the wooden counter first and hailed the bartender. “Hello, may I please have a glass of white wine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing,” said the bartender. He looked at Jane, “And you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh I think I’ll take a bottle of whatever beer you like best, and two shots of Pendleton.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two? Wow, Jane, I thought you wanted to dance, not trip and fall all night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, Maura you’ve turned into quite the comedian these days. No, I am not about to take two shots of whiskey and drink my beer….. I’m only taking one,” she said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then who is taking the other one? Because it surely isn’t me.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Oh, but it is you.”</p><p>           </p><p>            The bartender slid their drinks towards them, and Jane handed back some cash.</p><p>           </p><p>            “See,” said Jane, “They’re all paid for and everything.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I am <em>not</em> about to take a shot, especially with a glass of wine. Those two alcohols don’t even go together Jane, it simply just doesn’t work.”</p><p>            “You’ve never taken a shot before, have you?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura paused for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest, “Well, if you must know, no, I have never done “shots” before.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Not even in college?” asked Jane, the surprise evident on her face, “But you did the whole naked-on-a-horse thing.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Jane that was an act of rebellion against an unfair system. Doing shots is just an irresponsible action in order to enter an altered state of mind.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Alright then doc,” said Jane between peals of laughter, “Why don’t you enter an “altered state of mind” with me then. Or are you a lil weenie?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Are you actually goading me right now? I can’t believe this,” Maura said with disbelief. She threw up her hands. “Okay, fine, let’s do it. How do you do this?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Fuck yes, s- “</p><p>           </p><p>            “Language, Jane.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane brushed it off, “First, take your shot glass, like so,” she lifted the glass, “tap it to the table, then throw it back. Don’t smell it, and definitely don’t ‘hold it in your mouth to savor it.’ Just swallow. Here, we’ll go together. Ready?”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura nodded.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Ready, go!”</p><p>           </p><p>            There was a sound of glass tapping wood and then they tossed back the alcohol.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Holy FUCK!” cried out Maura.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane started laughing again, “Language Maura!”</p><p>           </p><p>            “What IS that? That is disgusting,” said Maura. She took ahold of her wine glass and took a long, deep drink.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Now that I think about it, maybe I should have gotten you a chaser,” Jane said as she watched Maura finished off the glass of wine, “And by the way, that wasn’t even the bottom shelf stuff, Pendleton is good. If you want to try straight acetone, I could ask the man if he’s got any Barton’s behind the bar.” Jane made a move to hail the bartender once more.</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura quickly stopped her, “No, I don’t think that will be necessary thank you very much.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “If you say so. Well, now if you’re feeling a little loose, how bout I teach you some moves on the dance floor.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura looked at Jane with a mischievous smile and extended a hand towards the other woman, “Let’s go then,” she said and began to pull Jane towards the dance floor.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane pulled Maura close and placed a kiss on her lips. “Let’s just start with a two-step first.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Maura had decided to go along with Jane’s education for a little while, but then she was going to really pull out the big guns. As the band started a new song, Jane took the lead and did a slow version of the two-step that Maura had mastered the other night.</p><p>           </p><p>            “You’ve caught on pretty quick.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Jane it’s not that difficult to do, plus I already have some previous experience in various styles of dance.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Let’s move along then Happy Feet,” said Jane. She looked at the couples around them. “Let’s try that move then,” she said while nodding her head towards a nearby couple.</p><p>            Maura smiled, she knew that move, “Let’s do it,” she said and let Jane lead the way. They shuffled a few times and then Jane spun Maura out, back into her body, and then dipped her low to the ground, pulled her back up and they fell right back into the two-step.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Now what is going on here? We hit that on the first shot. I thought you said you didn’t know how to dance.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I didn’t, but then my friend Stephanie and her husband Michael gave me a bit of a lesson.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “No kidding?! How much did they teach you?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I’d say, enough that if you started a move I could probably follow along and execute it without fumbling terribly.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “I would like to see that,” said Jane.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Let me show you then, Jane,” said Maura. She reached up for a kiss and after she got what she wanted she followed Jane’s lead with ease.</p><p> </p><p>            The couple swept across the floor. Jane spun and dipped Maura with ease. The danced song, after song. Only stopping when there was a light sheen of sweat covering the both of them. They walked hand in hand back to the bar.</p><p>            “Could I get a rum and coke, please? And,” she looked at Maura, “What would you like?”</p><p>           </p><p>            “The same thing please.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Two rum and cokes then please,” said Jane to the bartender. “Maura Isles you are full of surprises tonight. Shots, swing dancing, now a sugar-filled beverage.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “What can I say, I want to keep you on your toes,” said Maura, a large smile plastered to her face. The two finished another drink before they resumed their dancing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Alright lovebirds, before we keep tearing up this lovely concrete floor, we’re going to slow things down for you,” said the lead singer of the band. Then the twangy sound of an acoustic guitar accompanied by a banjo filled the air.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane’s head shot up, “Oh man they’re good, this is such a good song.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “What is it?” asked Maura.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Just listen,” said Jane as she pulled Maura in tight. Maura laid her head on Jane’s shoulder as the first verse began.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Well my buckle makes impressions on the inside of her thigh</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There are little, feathered Indians </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>where we tussled through the night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If I’d known she was religious </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>then I wouldn’t have came stoned</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To the house of such an angel</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>too fucked up to get back home</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jane spun Maura out and pulled her back in. She placed a kiss on her forehead, and they continued swaying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Looking over West Virginia </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Smokin Spirits on the roof</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She ask ain’t anybody told you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That them things are bad for you </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I said many folks have warned me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There’s been several people try</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But up til now there ain’t been nothin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That I couldn’t leave behind</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As the chorus began, Maura suddenly could hear Jane’s raspy voice in her ear, softly singing along to the song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hold me close my dear</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sing your whisperin song</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Softly in my ear</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I will sing along</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Honey tell me how your love runs true</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How I can always count on you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To be there when the bullets fly</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’d run across the river just to hold you tonight</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maura looked into Jane’s eyes for a beat, and then pulled her into a kiss. The song ended with them held tight in each other’s arms.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Would you like to get out of here?” asked Maura.</p><p>           </p><p>            “You fuckin know it,” said Jane warmly, and she and Maura headed towards her truck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I am SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update. You know how life can get. But I've got this chapter done and ready. I think that this is going to be the final chapter. I tried to end it in a way that wouldn't leave anyone super torn up about me not adding more. But it's also fairly open-ended so I can keep going with it if I ever feel like it. </p><p>Thank you all SO MUCH for your kudos and kind words. </p><p>I think I might branch out and write some more fics of different ships too, so keep a lookout for those!</p><p>*2/10/21* reformatted today! Thanks to all those who are still reading this fic!! I'm soooo tempted to continue writing chapters now that I've re read the whole thing!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After much distraction, thanks to a hand on the thigh from Maura, Jane pulled into the doctor’s driveway and cut the engine to her truck. Jane had barely pulled the keys from the ignition before Maura threw herself over the center console and onto Jane’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Jane hummed happily as Maura’s lips found their way to her neck. Jane squeezed the soft flesh at the other woman’s hips when she felt teeth nip sharply at her pulse point. Maura found she enjoyed the gasp she received when she repeated the action. She then brought her lips to Jane’s, they moved in tandem with each other. Jane’s hands dropped to Maura’s tights-covered thighs and squeezed. Her fingers began to trail upwards on their own accord.</p><p> </p><p>Maura broke their lips apart and closed her eyes as she felt the backs of fingers make their way to where she needed them most. Maura’s hips bucked involuntarily as the rough skin scratched against her soft inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane, as much as I love this,” Maura said shakily while Jane bit down on her earlobe, “mmm, we probably shouldn’t do this in my driveway.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane smirked into the other woman’s neck, “You’re the one who started it, but I suppose if you’d like to take this party elsewhere, I’m sure I could accommodate any wish you might have.”</p><p>Maura placed a chaste kiss on Jane’s lips, pulled the lever to open the door, and slipped out. While Maura busied herself with finding the keys to her house, Jane locked her truck and waited for the door to be open. Maura huffed and almost dropped the key in frustration when she felt Jane’s lips on her neck from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane Rizzoli if you want this door open, you’ll let me concentrate long enough to put the key in the hole,” Maura said quickly. Jane could hear the tone in her voice say one thing, but the way Maura’s body relaxed into her own said another.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Maura got the door open and pulled Jane inside by the front of her t-shirt, shutting the door with her foot. Their lips met again fiercely, Jane pressing Maura up against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Bed,” said Maura</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” asked Jane quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Up the stairs, end of the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane dropped her hands from Maura’s hair and to the woman’s thighs. In a swift movement, Jane picked Maura up and began towards the stairs. Jane felt strong legs wrap around her waist and attempted to climb the stairs with Maura writhing against her in an entirely sinful way. When they reached the bedroom, Jane set Maura down on the bed but before she could climb on top of her, the other woman had darted off the bed and switched their positions. Jane was left staring as Maura backed away slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh? Is something wrong Maura?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, Jane. Everything is quite perfect, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane extended her arms and tried to ignore the fact that she probably looked like a toddler begging for a cookie. “Come back here then,” said Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” said Maura, “in a moment.” Jane watched as Maura grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head.</p><p> </p><p> Jane’s jaw dropped when she was what Maura was wearing underneath. In the back of her head, it now made sense why Maura chose to wear tights under her dress.</p><p> </p><p>Maura was clad in a black lace garter belt, the hooks attached to the tops of the nude-colored tights. Jane’s eyes raked up her form and landed on the matching bra. Maura could not help but be entirely pleased with her garment decision and she felt Jane’s eyes devour her from feet away.</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s voice was soft as she spoke, “Come here, please.” Maura stepped towards her lover and stopped just in front of her face. She bit the inside of her cheek when she felt the warm breath of the other woman glide across the soft skin of her upper thighs. Maura’s hands shot to tangle in Jane’s hair when lips kissed across her abdomen, teeth nipping at her hip bones.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Maur. What are you trying to do to me?” Jane choked out as she looked up at the doctor. Their eyes met and Maura groaned when Jane bit the skin beside her belly button.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Jane,” said Maura. Jane’s eyebrows shot up when she heard the other woman curse.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. I know what I said. Fuck me, Jane,” said Maura as she tightened her grip on Jane’s hair. How could Jane say no to the woman before her who looked delicious enough to eat?</p><p> </p><p>Jane threw Maura down on the bed and crawled up her body. Stopping when her hips were between Maura’s spread legs. Jane straightened up and pulled her shirt over her head.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Maura’s hands extended before her to feel the muscles that involuntarily tightened at the soft ministrations of their admirer. Jane let her head fall back and she relished in the feeling of fingernails raking south. She regained focus as soon as she felt impatient hips grinding against her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Take your bra off,” said Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you do it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I said so,” quipped Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Maura attempted to make another comment as she unhooked the bra and slid it off her shoulders, but all notion of remark was forgotten as soon as she felt lips come down on her chest. She arched her back up into the mouth and hissed when she felt teeth bite down, the pain was quickly soothed by Jane’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Jane couldn’t get enough of the moans falling from Maura’s lips. She could listen to them forever. She suddenly felt every need to be inside the woman underneath her. Without breaking her lips from Maura’s chest, she ran her hands down Maura’s body to her center. She gripped the fabric of Maura’s underwear firmly and pulled quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Maura’s eyes shot open when she heard the distinct sound of ripping fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane! Did you seriously just rip my underwear off?” Maura asked in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“They were in my way. I’ll buy you new ones, as many pairs as you want, I don’t care. But right now, I’m going to fuck you.” Jane brought herself back up Maura’s body and placed tender kisses on her face and neck. Her fingers raking up Maura’s thighs. Jane paused and looked into Maura’s eyes. Maura gave her the slightest of nods before Jane let her fingers find where they wanted to be most.</p><p>Maura moaned as she felt Jane’s deft fingers explore her center. Every circle she rubbed; every slow stroke was like fire. It didn’t take long before Maura was reduced to liquid. She felt Jane’s hot breath in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Maura? Tell me what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane please, I need you in me. Now.” At this, Jane plunged two fingers deep inside Maura. The woman nearly shot off the bed at the sudden feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“God! Fuck! Yes!” yelled Maura.</p><p> </p><p>Jane used that as fuel and began to pump into Maura. She settled her body again between Maura’s thighs and used her own hips to help fuck Maura harder and deeper. Maura arched high off the bed when Jane curled her fingers forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like that Maura? Do you like how I feel inside of you? You’re so wet for me baby. Do you want to cum?”</p><p> </p><p>Maura gasped at the words that fell from Jane’s lips. Her hips working with Jane’s, meeting her every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Jane, fuck, harder, harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me Maura, cum on my fingers, I want to feel you tighten around me.”</p><p> </p><p>Maura cried Jane’s name as she fell over the edge. Breathing hard and sweaty she fell back on the bed and went limp. The only sign of life from her was the heavy rise and fall of her chest. Jane laid down beside her and pulled Maura into her arms. After a few minutes of silence, Maura finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Take your pants off and get under the covers, I need a nap but then I’m really going to give it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane chuckled and did as she was told. Maura fell asleep almost immediately and Jane not long after. A few hours later, Jane was woken suddenly by a scratching sound. She shot up in the bed and looked around, her eyes straining to see what was causing the sound.</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane heard Maura’s sleepy voice from behind her, “Jane, lie back down it’s okay.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Uh, Maur, there’s something making a sound, and it’s kinda creepy.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “That’s just Bass, we probably disturbed him. It’s okay he’s just checking to see if everything is okay.”</p><p>           </p><p>            Jane leaned over Maura and clicked on the bedside lamp. “Maura, that’s a giant fucking turtle. Why do you have a giant fucking turtle?”</p><p>            Maura sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Jane, he’s a <strong>tortoise</strong>. And he’s my companion. I assure you there are plenty worse things that I could keep as a pet.”</p><p>           </p><p>            “Okay, you’re right. I’m just shocked that he’s so big,” said Jane. She turned to Maura, “Well, I mean, I guess now that we’re both awake.” Jane leaned in and brought her lips to Maura’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>